


Do You Believe In Angels?

by Nayong127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I literally messed this up, Johnny and Jaehyun are only mentioned, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Still adorable tho, Taeyong is kind of Tsundure, There isn't any angst, YuTae is life, Yuta is an angel! Literally, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayong127/pseuds/Nayong127
Summary: Lee Taeyong never believed in angels until he met Nakamoto Yuta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a sneak peek. This will be two chaptered and the second one will have the full story.

"They say that wishing on a shooting star fulfills our wishes." Taeyong said as he smiled brightly. 

"Do you believe it?" Yuta asked in a teasing tone. The older nodded his head vigorously and Yuta chuckled at his cute action. 

"Why do you say so?" Yuta asked as he didn't believe that wishes came true if you would ask to a star. 

"Because I got what I wished for." 

"And, what is that?" 

"Happiness." 

_I wished for happiness and I found happiness in you, Yuta._

 

"Do you believe in angels?" Yuta asked softly.

"Yes, I do." Taeyong didn't miss a beat to answer that.

Taeyong looked at the younger with so much affection. The older could see how Yuta's eyes shone so bright. There was something different with Yuta tonight but, he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. The younger looked beautiful showered in moonlights. 

 

"Can you promise me one thing?" Yuta cupped his face and thumb running lightly over Taeyong's soft cheeks.

"Anything." Taeyong breathed in small air and looked at his lover. 

"Don't you ever forget me. Even if your mind tells you to get rid of our memories, of my existence. Please forget me not. Just keep a small place for me in your heart and I will come back to you." Taeyong couldn't understand why was Yuta saying all of these. He felt a pair of warm lips on his and his mind became fuzzy. 

_Slow movements, delicate and addicting_. 

They pulled apart. Yuta's skin was glowing beautifully, tonight was different.Taeyong had never seen anything as beautiful as Nakamoto Yuta. 

Slowly Taeyong intertwined their hands, his cold hands against Yuta's warm ones. He looked up to meet the eyes of the man, who he loved endlessly. 

Yuta's appearance started fading away, his skin losing slight brightness. 

"Yuta." Taeyong was scared. Something was happening but he didn't know what it was. Yuta's smile was still the brightest. He leaned to give a short peck on the older's lips.

"I will come back to you. Believe in me." A tear dropped from his eyes as this was the last time they would be seeing each other.

"No, please don't leave me alone." Taeyong was a sobbing mess when he realized that he would be losing Yuta. Yuta hugged him one last time and disappeared into the thin air. 

"Yuta!!" Taeyong screamed many times, wishing this was only a dream. Maybe he would wake up soon. Maybe it was just a bad dream. Maybe Yuta would be by his side when he wakes up in the morning.

 

But sadly, it wasn't the case. Yuta left him alone and forever. He only remembered the last words Yuta said.

 

_I will come back to you. Believe in me._


	2. My Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this crappy chapter. I thought the concept was beautiful but I couldn't work well on it. Thank you for reading. Comments and criticisms are highly appreciated. Please do tell me how you felt about this. I promise to do better on other works. Thank you once again!!!!

Lee Taeyong remembered having family problems, his parents fighting over the pettiest things. He remembered crying himself to sleep every night, covering his ears so that he wouldn't hear his parents screaming at each other's faces. 

But, when the morning came, he didn't imagine his parents to act lovingly, like they weren't trying to slit each other's throats the last night or the previous nights. His father smiled with fondness and his mother was preparing their breakfast. This was something new and he didn't know what to expect and how to react. He left for school without eating anything and muttering a small goodbye.

 

Lee Taeyong never had friends except for Youngho. He was a loner because he wasn't good at communicating and expressing his feelings. He had rejected the people who had tried to befriend him. It was a surprise when people greeted him on his way to class, bright smiles and excited waves thrown at him. He just nodded his head and made his way to his desk sooner. Everything was like a dream which was getting weirder as seconds passed on.

 

Lee Taeyong had a small crush on Jung Jaehyun, one of the most popular boys in his school. Jung Jaehyun was good looking with bright eyes, beautiful smile with deep dimples and a well built body. Jung Jaehyun was everyone's dream, being able to date him was more than having all the riches in the world. So, when Jung Jaehyun asked Taeyong for a date, he was flabbergasted with pretty pink lips slightly opened and beautiful doe eyes wide as saucers.

 

Everything in his life was beginning to fall into it's right places but he felt that something was missing. Or rather someone. He had a loving and happy family, many friends who always made him feel like he wasn't alone, his crush asked him on a date but he wasn't happy. His heart felt empty like this wasn't what he wanted, Jaehyun wasn't who he wanted to fall in love with and spend the rest of his life with. The voice at the back of his mind kept on telling that this was what he had always wished for but his heart denied it.

 

 

_"Do you have a crush on anyone?"_

_"Maybe, I have a small crush on Jung Jaehyun."_

_"Will you be happy if you date him?"_

_"Maybe, I will."_

_"Okay. I will help you get him."_

 

He didn't recognise the voice but it managed to make his heart flutter, the voice kept ringing into his ears taunting him and making his heart feel empty. He ignored the uneasy feeling that bubbled up into his chest and took a deep breathe to relax his body. Thinking about who could that person be and imagining all sorts of scenarios, Taeyong drifted to sleep.

 

_"Seems like you already forgot me. You promised not to." The voice was familiar. There was a tinge of sadness and Taeyong felt his heart shatter into several pieces._

_"Who are you? Why do I keep on hearing your voice?? You are driving me crazy." Taeyong shouted loudly while massaging his temples._

_"Don't you remember me? About us?" The voice was as soft as a whisper. Everything was pitch black, he couldn't see anything nor the boy talking with him._

_"Please come out and let me see you." Taeyong said with determination as he tried to find the boy who was playing with his heart and mind._

_"I can't. Not for now." The boy spoke again and Taeyong could feel his determination and confidence slowly crashing onto the ground as he tripped upon a stone._

Taeyong woke up with beads of sweat dripping down his temples and his bangs sticking flat on his forehead. It was a dream but everything felt so real, that voice evoked a flame into his heart, turning into a tornado and tried to swallow him whole. Taeyong just didn't know what to do and he was slowly going insane. He decided to divert his attention on something: anything, so he started doing his assignments.

 

_"They say that wishing on a shooting star fulfills our wishes."_

_"Do you believe it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why do you say so?"_

_"Because I got what I wished for."_

_"And, what is that?"_

_"Happiness."_

_I wished for happiness and I found happiness in you, Yuta._

 

"Yuta." The name rolled swiftly off his tongue like he had said the name million of times. It had been a few weeks since he started hearing that voice. Not only the honey sweet voice but also his own voice like they were some of his forgotten memories which was buried deep at the back of his head. He might be going crazy to come up with all of these shitty ideas, or was it because of watching too many dramas? Yeah, too many dramas weren't good for his mental state. Halting all of his train of thoughts, he heard that honey sweet voice again, Taeyong focused on what it was saying.

"My name is Nakamoto Yuta. Please take care of me." The classroom was filled with claps and Taeyong knew this wasn't a dream. He shot his head to the direction of that voice so fast that maybe he kind of sprained his neck. Wincing a little, he saw the owner of the voice smiling sweetly. Taeyong was dazzled at the smile thrown to everyone but when he stared at his beautiful face, the new transfer was staring at him intensely or was it his mind playing tricks again? His doe eyes were staring right through Taeyong's soul and Taeyong could feel his heart flutter, making him feel like he wanted to throw up all of his breakfast. The new student bowed and made his way towards him, Taeyong didn't know what to do so he just opened his textbook and pretended to be reading it. 

"Nakamoto Yuta and you?" Yuta introduced with the same dazzling smile that made Taeyong's heart flutter. Taeyong just nodded and muttered his name sofly. 

"Have we met before? I think I kind of know you." Taeyong asked with curious eyes as he proceeded to bore holes into Yuta's beautiful face. Yuta gave him a sad smile, his eyes weren't bright as usual. Yuta thought that Taeyong was joking earlier but the look on his face said otherwise.

"Why do you say so?" Yuta asked without answering the previous question. Taeyong only shrugged.

"Nothing." Taeyong said as he was contemplating if he should say that he heard Yuta's voice in his head. Yeah, that sounded so crazy and he would probably think that I am some psycho. "Maybe I am over analyzing this whole situation." Taeyong whispered to himself but Yuta caught up upon it.He smiled to himself, thinking that he still had a chance to make things as they were.

 

_"Your cooking is the best, y'know."_

_"You only say this because you get free food."_

_"That and also because I love you so much."_

_"I bet more on free food rather than love."_

_"You are so annoying, Lee Tae Yong."_

_"But, you still love me."_

_"Unlucky me."_

Taeyong swallowed a lump that formed into his throat as he remembered what he heard. He was in love with Yuta and he felt so confused about this, nothing made sense. He didn't have an accident to lose his memories nor he was so forgetful to not remember the love of his life, okay that was too sappy for his own thoughts. Damn all of those dramas for making him think way too much into this.

 

 

It had been a month since Yuta transfered to the school and he was hanging out with Taeyong like they were best friends. Taeyong didn't mind because one, he wanted Yuta to only be with him and two: Yuta was a fun loving person and Taeyong enjoyed his little hangouts with the younger. Taeyong however never told Yuta about hearing the younger's voice and those memories. He was afraid that Yuta would deem him as mentally unstable person and stop hanging out with him. The voices in his head were frequent than before and he doubted them anymore because he kind of liked Yuta and he hoped that they were a couple even if it was just in Taeyong's head.

"Taeyong, let's go to watch that movie after school." Yuta said cheerfully as he grabbed Taeyong's hand and dragged him towards the cafeteria. Taeyong nodded his head as he knew he wouldn't be able to voice out an answer because his heart was beating so loudly. Yuta gave him another one of his beautiful smile which never failed to melt Taeyong. 

_"Yuta, stop holding my hand. You are sweating and that's gross."_

_"But, every couple does this. I want to hold your hand forever and ever."_

_"Okay and stop pouting, you look so adorable that I want to squish you."_

_"You always squish me whether I pout or not."_

_"We are getting late for our date, let's go."_

Taeyong blushed as he remembered what he had heard. The word "dates" and "holding hands" made his inside fuzzy and warm. Yuta's warm hands felt so familiar, the warmth that radiated from his hands not only made his skin tingle but also his heartbeats faster. Maybe it was love and all of those voices were his mind playing tricks but one thing was for sure: he really did like Yuta and he decided that it was time to confess when he heard that his classmate was having a crush on his boy. Technically Yuta wasn't his but it wouldn't take long to make Yuta his.

 

"Yuta, can you meet me in the park tonight at 8?" Taeyong spoke nervously fidgeting with his fingers on his lap.

"Sure, but are you asking me on a date?" Yuta teased making Taeyong's eyes turn wide and mouth gaping like a fish.

"It's not a date, we are just gonna hang out and I have to tell you something." Taeyong could see little disappointment that clouded on Yuta's face and he felt bad for saying that.

"Okay, I get that. And, you should stop staring at my ass. I know I am pretty gifted down there but you are just so creepy." Yuta chuckled as Taeyong's face became red with embarrassment. 

"I-I never stared at your ass. It's not something extra special anyways." Taeyong huffed and prayed to god that he appeared convincing.

"Sure babe, I believe you. I saw you checking me out when I bent down to tie my shoelace." Taeyong became flustered and now he tried to think that maybe he didn't like Yuta. The younger swayed his hips tauntlng Taeyong and laughed loud when he heard Taeyong cursing him in different languages.

 

Taeyong never talked with Yuta after that as he was embarrassed. He went to home and thought about their little date. Yes, it was a date but he just didn't tell Yuta yet. He picked the best clothes he had because he needed to impress Yuta at all cost. After being called creepy, the need was more. He got ready quickly and waited for the clock to hit 7:30 so he could go to the park. It was 7:45 when he reached the park, it was slightly lit with street lamps and the view looked pretty. He sat on the bench and waited for the younger to arrive. The moon shone brightly and the slight summer breeze was refreshing.

"Taeyong." Yuta ran into his arms and Taeyong tensed at the contact, he still wasn't used to the abrupt hugs. Yuta felt warm against his own body, the smell of strawberries hit his nose and he could feel Yuta's soft hair touching his ears as Yuta rested his chin on the older's shoulder. Taeyong had a firm grip around Yuta's petite waist, they pulled away much to Taeyong's disappointment but his hand still rested around the younger's waist. 

Yuta looked at the older's face for some signs of discomfort but found none. Taeyong still looked beautiful like he used to or even more than before. Yuta couldn't help but stare at the older's eyes with fondness, he had missed all of these: being wrapped by Taeyong's strong arms and looking fondly at him. The moment was so perfect, like the ones you read in romantic novels. None of them dared to pull away or to break the moment. Caught up in the moment, Yuta slowly leaned forward while his arms encircled Taeyong's neck.

Taeyong had never seen anything as beautiful as Nakamoto Yuta, his bright doe eyes which shone beautifully and his pretty pink lips that was parted slightly. He saw Yuta leaning forward but didn't protest any of the action as he was drawn to his lips, Taeyong wasted no time to think and slowly connected their lips together. Electricity flowed through his body, making him numb to the surrounding. Nothing else mattered as they moved in synchronized harmony, Yuta's lips felt familiar with each passing seconds. His insides tingled when he pulled the younger closer, Yuta had his fingers buried in Taeyong's soft locks. Everything he felt intensified when he slipped his tongue inside Yuta's hot cavern.

 

_"Can you promise me one thing?" Yuta cupped his face and thumb running lightly over Taeyong's soft cheeks._

_"Anything." Taeyong breathed in small air and looked at his lover._

_"Don't you ever forget me. Even if your mind tells you to get rid of our memories, of my existence. Please forget me not. Just keep a small place for me in your heart and I will come back to you." Taeyong couldn't understand why was Yuta saying all of these. He felt a pair of warm lips on his and his mind became fuzzy._

_Slow movements, delicate and addicting._

_They pulled apart. Yuta's skin was glowing beautifully, tonight was different. Taeyong had never seen anything as beautiful as Nakamoto Yuta._

_Slowly Taeyong intertwined their hands, his cold hands against Yuta's warm ones. He looked up to meet the eyes of the man, who he loved endlessly._

_Yuta's appearance started fading away, his skin losing slight brightness._

_"Yuta." Taeyong was scared. Something was happening but he didn't know what it was. Yuta's smile was still the brightest. He leaned to give a short peck on the older's lips._

_"I will come back to you. Believe in me." A tear dropped from his eyes as this was the last time they would be seeing each other._

Taeyong could feel tears slipping from his eyes as he remembered everything that had happened between the two of them. Taeyong felt light feather touches on his hands that encircled around Yuta's petite waist. Slowly they parted with a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths. Yuta looked so beautiful that he would put the moon to shame, Yuta's eyes were glassy as tears threatened to fall from his doe eyes. Taeyong swiftly wiped those tears and leaned to peck Yuta's glassy eyes.

"You came back. What took you so long? I missed you so much." Taeyong whispered as he thumbed Yuta's tears stricken cheeks. Yuta gave his usual smile that made Taeyong fall for the younger.

"You had asked for a wish and I was sent to fulfill it. My job was completed and I had to leave." Yuta said softly and now Taeyong knew that the voices he heard weren't his mind playing tricks on him. 

"But my wish was happiness and I found my happiness in you." Yuta hugged him as Taeyong buried his nose on Yuta's shoulder. He knew why Yuta asked him if he believed in angels, because Yuta was an angel: his angel. He pulled away to stare at Yuta's face and it was glowing like the night Yuta left him. 

"You aren't leaving me again,right?" Taeyong said as his hold tightened on Yuta's waist. Yuta only giggled and shook his head cutely. Taeyong heaved a sigh and kissed Yuta again more lovingly. Yuta was surprised but didn't miss a beat to reciprocate the kiss. Yuta could feel the older's smile as they both swallowed each other: literally. Slowly Yuta felt a slight pain on his back as his wings were trying to spread wide. It had been long since he spread his wings and with full concentration finally he was able to spread his wings. 

Taeyong felt light caress of feathers again and opened his eyes to look at Yuta. The younger stood there looking beautiful as always with a hint of pink on his cheeks. His wings spread out wide like of a butterfly. The white wings that emerged from his back made the younger look so ethereal. And, Taeyong didn't need to say this because his eyes told how much he appreciated his angel.

"I had called you here to confess but seems like I don't need to ask you out." Taeyong smirked and Yuta had missed this oh so much.

"But, I want to hear it." Yuta whined and Taeyong chuckled which vibrated through Yuta's body as he was in the older's arms.

"So, Nakamoto Yuta. Would you like to date me and be my boyfriend? Is it a yes or yes?" Taeyong asked as he leaned to peck Yuta's nose.

"Let me think about it."

"Who said you could think about it?" Taeyong stole Yuta's lips into a soft kiss and he heard Yuta giggle. It was the most beautiful sound to Taeyong's ears.

"I love you." Yuta confessed as their lips were centimeters away.

"But, I love you more." And, with that Taeyong pulled him closer and peppered the younger's face with kisses earning small giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been running in my mind and well why not write it? I am not good at writing so there will be many mistakes. I am sorry but please bear it with me ಥ⌣ಥ Thank you for reading and hope you will enjoy it. Comments and criticisms are highly appreciated. Please tell me what I need to improve on.


End file.
